Hallows Eve
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: the story of what makes up Hallows Eve shown by two of our favorite characters. totally made up this stuff or developed the ideas better to make more sense. :)


**Here is an earlier Halloween story. Who knows how well it will go since i'm not the best writer but eh. Anyways, on with the story!**

Hallows Eve

On the night of Hallows Eve, one coordinator pushed her way through the tree branches, getting spooked at all the noises and jumping at anything touching her. She released Blazekin to calm her nerves but nothing helped, even when Blazekin tried to juggle twigs, sticks, and some fruit but either burning them or getting him in the head with them. She made it to a clearing before white ghost pokemon burst through the trees, freaking her out. Blazekin used Fire Spin to get rid of them but only to find out they were only white sheets on strings. May grew angry but it was no match for how frightened as she was now. She ran out of the forest with Blazekin following only to see the streets and sidewalks crowded with supernatural creatures. She screamed and ran into the Pokemon Center.

"Hello how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked when May approached the front desk.

"Uh… I just need a room for tonight and could you possibly look over my pokemon?" May asked returning Blazekin and bringing out her other pokeballs. Nurse Joy took them and headed back after giving May her room key.

"What are you supposed to be May? An icky spider web?" asked a confident voice from behind her. She turned to see Drew her rival, with a scythe on his head with his Absol next to his. May looked at herself seeing all kinds of spider webs and twigs all over her.

"Of course not, why would I?" she replied and he perked an eyebrow.

"Why still the same dense little May huh?" he teased making her face turn red from anger.

"Of course not! I am not dense!" she said and he patted her head like a father would do to his child.

"Oh of course. Whatever you say May. Anyway, it's Halloween. Everyone dresses up and right now everyone thinks you're a giant spider web." He said and she looked confused.

"What is Halloween?" she asked.

"You're joking right? Did you hit your head on a rock or something?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Today is what me and my family call 'Hallows Eve'." She said.

"What's the difference? Halloween and Hallows Eve are the same thing."

"No Hallows Eve is where you only dress up as creatures of the night, never things like fairy princesses." She said pointing at a little girl wearing a fairy princess outfit.

"Most people dress as creatures of the night, but most girls never want to do that so they dress up like that." He stated but May shook her head again.

"On Hallows Eve, everyone, even the girls, dress as creatures of the night. No pokemon or anything. It's tradition. Now if you'll excuse me, I must change." She said going off to her room and coming out later in a werewolf costume. She ran into Drew and Absol in the lobby again, this time with Glaceon wearing a werewolf costume as well. She rubbed a paw on her nose since some of the costume's fur was getting on it and making it itchy. She pounced on Absol as soon as she saw him making him squeak and fall. May giggled when Drew looked at them and how cute they were. He looked at her and his eyebrow shot up again.

"I thought you said you didn't dress as these kind of creatures." He said and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a wolf I'm a werewolf. They come out at the full moon and wolves are pretty much out at any time. Big difference."

"Whatever May. Any other traditions you guys do on Hallows Eve?" he asked and her cheeks lite up a light pink, hardly noticeable.

"A couple." She told him, not fully telling him everything. He was getting suspicious now.

"My family took a walk through the park and since their not here would you come instead Drew? It's creepy outside." May asked with puppy eyes knowing he couldn't and wouldn't refuse. He almost did though. Now that's why we are viewing them from their walk in the park. They talked like normal people instead of the natural rivals that tease each other. May felt like he was showing herm a differen t side of himself that she never knew but of course that is not the case. Well, maybe it is. Anyway, while they were talking, Glaceon had stepped in front of May making her trip and grab onto Drew who caught her.

"You know, there is another tradition that only teenagers do." She said looking at him. He was confused.

"What is it?" he said pulling her up yet not letting go. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded and Glaceon smiled and skipped happily around Absol. He was confused. She explained how the teenagers kiss the ones they love if they are near and her helping to make May fulfill that tradition. And the story ends with the newest couple kissing in the moonlight while their pokemon sat near them, waving goodbye to the readers.

The End.


End file.
